


Dying Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finally able to get out of her mother's grasp, Anny managed to get her own home despite being sixteen. Barely half a month later, she seeks help from a friend. But the same night, a burglar strikes, only to find something sweeter than money. He takes her virginity.While the man takes her to be his, a problem occurs that causes her to loose her memory. And instead of continuing on with what he originally planned, he takes a new approach to something he always wanted. A daughter. Now with this chance, he won't let it slip away, not even if it kills him.(I have bad grammar skills)





	1. Chapter One

"H-hello?" I called softly, just waiting for someone to come out of somewhere, anywhere. Or anything really. I couldn't stand these fright things. "Please, Alisha..." I called softly. "I can't have y-you jumping out, last time I h-had a heart attack... If you're here just... Turn on a light..." 

A minute passed, but no light turned on. I could feel my mouth grow dry, my artificial heart pounding wildly in my chest to where it hurt. I took a deep breath after licking my lips, knowing it was my imagination. Shaking breaths going slower yet, I turned back to my bed, only to go to the kitchen. I needed to drink something. Water, milk, juice. 

Just something to calm my nerves. 

I let a small shriek come out of my lips when the lights shot on, making me jolt out of my skin. 

"Hello?" I called out again, but much louder. I came into the living room slowly, by eyes frantic as I looked over the room. But before I turned around, out of the corner of my eye a dark figure appeared. 

"Hello, sweetie..." He said slowly, a black bag handing on his left shoulder. "I need you to come over here okay?" I stood stock still for a moment before shaking my head. "Darling, you need to come here this instant or you’re going to be in trouble." I shook my head, my heart pounding again. "We're going to have some fun, baby, I promise, just come here..."

"No!  You- you can't be in here!" I screamed at him, trying to back away as he came closer yet. How did he even get in here? Every step I take back he came forward with two. My eyes wide with fear, tears dripping down my cheeks as I slowly went around the dining table. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Honey, I'm not going to do anything. I won't even touch you yet, okay?" I was breathing heavy, my thoughts on hay wire, my breathing becoming too rapid, too painful. I grabbed my head, my eyes clenched tight as I stumbled away further. "Hey!" His voice boomed, not loud, but enough for me to snap out of it. Tears ran down my cheeks as my eyes snapped open, my lungs burning from lack of air. "Nice, deep breath, okay?" The dark figure came closer, and I could barely get away. I ended up slamming my side into a wall, sliding down and hitting my bare knees onto the tiled floor, the pain radiating throughout me but it didn't process entirely. 

I heard him curse under his breath as I held a hand above my heart, pressing my fist against my chest in a desperate attempt to slow it down, but it didn't work. It never did, but I didn't let my hand fall.

 

The next thing I knew, was he was in front of me, scaring me again. I couldn't see his face because of the mask, but he had stunning green eyes. He kneeled down with me and dropped the bag he had brought with him down, grabbing the back of my head, his other arm snaking around my back and pulling me closer to him. He rubbed my back, shushing me and trying to calm me down. I was breathing, heavily, but much better, he took me to the couch before grabbing my wrists and holding them above my head. "It's okay, my baby girl, daddy won't hurt you..."

I didn't fight, it hurt to move, the blood pounding in my ears made almost everything silent, but his voice cut through it all. I sobbed, softly though not soundlessly. I shook my head one way then another as he placed me on it. He straddled my stomach. I thrashed when I realized what was going on, but soon it was too hard to breathe and I had to stop. Sobbing didn't help, but he waited for me to get myself together. But I didn't fight him anymore when I did. 

"We'll take this nice and slow, shhh... No need for tears, don't worry baby..." He said softly, grabbing a small piece of fabric from his back pocket. I turned my head quickly when I saw it, flinching away from it, but he only chided me. "Oh, no, no, no..." He said softly, slowly setting it aside, making sure that I saw he put it down. "Look, all gone, see? Now, I need you to do something okay?" He asked. Blindly, taking a huge shaking breath, I nodded as I clenched my eyes shut.

"I need you to keep your arms the way they are, right above your head, okay?" I nodded again, glad to feel that he let go. Slowly, but he still let go of my wrists, I didn't move them like he had told me to do. I didn't want him to hit me. He got off me and went back to his bag and before I knew it, had grabbed a role of tape. He gently taped my wrists together, though firmly. "Oh my baby, such a good girl..." He whispered in my ear as he helped me up. "We'll get some ice cream when we're all done, okay?" Slowly, he loved my arms back in front of me then helped me off the couch, my gown sliding back down to my knees. 

He guided me over to my guest bedroom, and helped me get onto the bed because I couldn't use my hands. I quickly curled into a ball, but he grabbed my foot when I reached the head board and pulled me to him, making me straighten out. I let out a loud, anguished sob as I felt my night dress slide up. 

"Hold on, shhh... Everything's fine. You’re my baby, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, okay? Shhh..." He soothed, rubbing a hand up and down my leg, which only made me cry more, but soon, I grew tired of crying, managing to get myself together enough to kick out at him. I missed him by a few inches, but I was able to pull back. "No, little one, that's not how we play the game." He said sternly. 

"You want to be in trouble?" I quickly shook my head, scared out if my mind, but my heart wasn't hurting as bad, and I wanted to keep it that way. "Good. Don't do that again, or I have to tie you up. Do I have to tie you up?" I shook my head again. "You’re such good girl, now, stay still for daddy, okay?"

He bundled up my night slowly as he leaned over me, never taking his eyes off mine, a forced smile on his lips. I squirmed, hating the feel of his gloved hands on my skin. "Please, let me go?" He didn't pay attention, ignoring me altogether. 

Ever so slowly, he took his eyes off of me as he reached my panties and hooked his fingers into the waistband and slid them off. I didn't move though. If he tied me up there was no telling what he would do. I let out a whine when he started sliding them off, and that stopped him.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him, lashing out with my feet again. I even caught him in the chest, but I automatically from when he let out a growl. 

"No, this isn't how we play..." He let go, telling me to stay as he left the room, and I prayed that he would just leave me there. But no such luck. When he came back, he had the bag in one hand, a rope in the other. My face paled at the sight of the rope. 

I could see the cloth in the front pocket. A whine left my lips when he started coming closer, I shifted away. He quickly got on me, tying the rope between my wrists on the tape, only making it tighter as I moved. I screamed, thrashed, but soon the cloth was placed over my nose and mouth. Everything went blurry for a few moments, even though he took it away. It smelt sickly sweet, but it made me so tired... 

He tied the other end of the rope to the headboard before he took off his pants. I didn't dare look, turning my eyes away, but something was forced onto my lips, covering my mouth. Tape. "Don't start being a bad girl, understand?" My eyes must have been wide. I shook my head, my mouth already opening to let out another sob, but he was faster. He must have thought that I was going to scream. "Don't," he paused. "Scream. Do you understand me?" He demanded loudly. His eyes were cold, scary and threatening. I nodded my head, but sobs still escaped. 

"Oh my baby girl... No, look at me," I did as I was told. He slowly tore off a strip of tape, covering my mouth with it, patting it down and smoothing it out softly against my lips. My eyes drooped as he did, barely able to stay open. He must have drugged me, and I couldn’t do anything about it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Gently, he leaned over me, propping himself up with one hand as the other guided himself to me. Only to realize he hadn't gotten rid of my panties. He made quick work, sliding them off before tossing them to the ground, managing to avoid my kids, weak as they were. He lined himself up again. He pressed harder, and harder, but when it didn't go in, he pulled away to my relief. I let out a scream as soon as he started, but it didn't help anything. 

He got off of me, only to lean down between my legs... I didn't look, I couldn't. I felt something hot, hotter than him, touching me there. I squirmed, only to get a sharp smack on my thigh. It didn't hurt, it just stung slightly. I whimpered. Suddenly, there was a sharp jolt that ran through my body, making me buck up against him. I heard him chuckle, and then to my relief, the heat left. 

"None of that," he said sternly, looking up at me. I heard him getting into his bag before something snapped once, a small squirting noise, then snapped again and dropped to the floor with a dull thud. There was something icy on me after and I could help the small cry of surprise, but I managed to stay still. "Good girl," he said softly, rubbing whatever he had on me. He then pushed two fingers in me, and this time I did jump. I looked at him in fear as he leaned over me again, but he didn't make a move to hit me. I felt uncomfortably full down there, and I felt dirty.

He took his fingers away to my relief, and a sigh left me. But then he did it again, and this time, he didn't need more than one push to get into me. I screamed out, but he only shushed me, rubbing me up and down my legs in a bid to sooth me. 

"There, there, everything's okay... It’s not that bad, oh shhh..." he told me softly, kissing my cheeks after wiping away my tears. I tried to let another scream out, but the gag silenced me. It only sounded like a groan. "Baby, shhh... There, look, see?" He asked softly, just waiting. He didn't force himself all the way in, just let me get used to his freakishly huge length. He was thick as my wrist and longer than my hand, and to think it was my first. My sobbing was constant, uncontrollable,

When he moved another half inch, blinding pain shot through my core, my body suddenly hot all over. I let out a blood curdling scream, as loud as I could but it didn't sound like much. I thrashed as I screamed, but it only made him go deeper so I quickly stopped, the pain making my sight go dark. 

"You’re doing such a good job baby, shhh... Look how well you’re doing..." He whispered soothingly, one elbow keeping him up as the other moved my hair out of my face. I tried talking to him, telling him to get off me and out of my room but it sounded strange to me. I couldn't look at him. I looked at everything else in the room, but never him. Sobs left me so rapidly, it hurt to breathe. There was a sharp pain, it felt like my skin split open, and I couldn’t even scream out my pain, but I did cry, fat tears constantly rolling down my cheeks, bigger than what they have been before.  I didn’t try to buck him off like I should have, I just lied there as he did this. I looked down once to see that he was halfway in, but then he stopped and didn't continue. 

"Oh look at my big girl..." He said. "I'm so proud of you. You’re a little angel, aren't you?" He asked. It was over. Just like that. He kissed me all over my face, kissing my tears away. He avoided my mouth, which I was grateful for, but it confused me. Why would he avoid there if he had the courage to rape me?  Maybe he just wasn't comfortable with it. 

He was slow pulling out, and I was glad he just didn't do it fast in fear that it would hurt. I curled my legs to my chest, my head burrowing into the crook of his shoulder, sobbing the uncontrollably. "Let's get that ice cream, baby girl, hmm?" Just wanting this to be over, I shook my head, not wanting anything from him. He may have just stuck himself inside me, but that was still rape. 

"Oh of course you do, come on..." He undid the rope and cut the tape off, the rope coming off with it. I was shaking all over, my eyes glazed and everything blurry from my tears. I didn't bother covering myself, he's seen me already, not even moving to take the tape off. I just lied there, unmoving, broken. I felt him slip on my panties, and I didn't fight him. He sat me up, gently pulled the tape off and I still didn't make a move. "Oh, my sweetheart... You just need some sleep, huh? Is that what you need?" I didn't do anything. 

"Let's get out of here, we'll get some ice cream and then we can go home, okay?" Despite myself, I nodded a 'yes' to have him go. But I only found myself being forced up into a sitting position. A small sob escaped my lips as he put his things away, my body slumping forward, only to topple onto my side, not able to keep myself up on my own. I was just so tired. My eyes closed when I hit my bed, not moving. The rustling stopped. "Oh, my little baby," he said softly, a bag zipping up catching my attention. I still didn't opened my eyes. 

"Such a sleepy baby, huh? Come on my baby girl, open your eyes..." I felt a small slap on my cheek, not hurtful in anyway, just to get my attention. I whined, my head moving away, but not being able to avoid his voice. "Aww, okay... Let's go, okay?  I can get you ice cream when you wake up." He said softly, sitting me back up and taking me in his arms. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling. I fell asleep as soon as he opened the house door and took me into the night air. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

When I woke up, I was in a car. I let out a small whimper when I found that everything was dark, I was strapped down to the back seats, tears streaming down my face. 

"Is my baby awake?" A soft voice asked. I forced my eyes open, my head tilting to the side to see the back of a man’s head. Quickly, his head darted back, a small smile on his face when he saw me. I flinched when he turned around to face the road, a small chuckle leaving his lips. I felt him pull over, but I couldn't lift my head to see where we were. More whines, grunts of frustration left my lips as I struggled. I took a few breaths to calm my frantic heart, looking down at my body. Tape was around my ankles, socks under it so it didn't chart my skin if I struggled. Around my knees was my gown, but just above them more tape held them in place, seat belts buckling me down to keep me from falling off of the seat. 

Sobs started leaving my lips, pure, and loud. 

"Help..." I cried softly. "Please, anyone... Let me go, it hurts…” there was a dull throb in me, but it still bothered me. Not as much as it should have, I knew that he probably tore me.

The car soon stopped, but I was even more scared now that the man unbuckled himself. My breathing got worse, my lungs automatically burning from my heavy and frantic breathing. There was the sound of a door opening, but I couldn't lift my head to see him leave. The door closer to my head opened, a small cry leaving me. 

I whined when my head was forced to the side. "I know, I know... Don't worry baby, everything is fine..." He whispered soothingly. There was a sharp pick that made me cry out, and I tried to throw my head back, but a hand quickly pushed my head against the seat to keep me from moving. Whimpers left my mouth, but they soon disappeared. My vision blurred, my ears ringing, my blood growing warm. I could hardly tell when he took the needle out. 

"That's it, that's it... Good job baby, you're doing really good, aren't you?" He asked me, and I found myself nodding. "Yes, such a good girl. Now. I’m going to get rid of the tape, would you like that?" I nodded, breathless. "Good girl..." He said softly, petting my hair. I found myself leaning into his touch, but it didn't matter. It felt so good at that moment. I felt my own smile crossing my features. He moved away, something snapped, and so the pressure on my wrists left. I brought them to my head, slowly rubbing my eyes. 

A small yawn left my mouth as he cut the other two strips of tape off of me. I looked down, or, across the seat to see him taking off the bits of tape that clung to me. 

"Want to come up front baby?" I quickly nodded my head, a small giggle leaving me. Something was wrong with me, but everything was blurry, glowing in a way. Slowly, he helped me sit up, by I was wobbly when I was able to. I let out a small whine when he helped me get my feet onto the pavement. "Oh, baby, shhh..." My mouth was suddenly watery and bile rose in my throat, but luckily I was able to get my head out of the car and above the asphalt before I threw up. I sobbed as I did, the fuzzy feeling automatically leaving and everything came back. 

He patted my back continuously, hushing me and moved my hair out of the way. It wasn’t long before there was nothing left in my stomach, and I was simply just dry heaving. He wiped my mouth with something soft, maybe another cloth that he somehow managed to hide on his body. I was able to calm down enough to where he was able to help me up and out of the car. I stumbled, but he had a good hold on me. I didn’t notice that I had slippers on my feet, and I was pretty sure that they weren’t mine to begin with. I smiled at the soft, pink shoes though. It was a lazy smile, but it was still there.

Slowly, he half ushered and half guided me to the other car door just opposite of his. He opened the door for me, and I obediently got into the passenger side in the front, curling my knees to my chest after he buckled me. A slipper fell off in the process, but he only bent down and grabbed it, placing it back on my foot before kissing my forehead. He closed the car door and walked to the other side.

A small whine left my lips when I couldn’t get comfortable, my head heavy and my eyes already drooping, despite the fact that I hadn’t been up for long. The other car door opened, and my head was forced away from the window where my head rested, and something soft being placed under my head as it was slowly placed back in its original spot. A small blanket was draped over me, and I didn’t have the energy to thank the unknown man. Did I know him?

I fell asleep seconds after I asked myself this.

It wasn’t long that I was shaken awake though. "What kind?" He asked me, but I didn't listen. My head continued to lay against the window, the fabric under my head soft, comforting. After a moment of silence, I decided it was only fair for me to acknowledge him I couldn’t remember why I didn’t like him, or if I knew him. I figured I had hit my head, and that’s why I was in the car to begin with.

I gave him a soft smile, not knowing what else to do. I didn’t understand what he had asked, and I muttered the color purple under my breath as I let my head fall to the window again, adjusting my position to get into a more comfortable. He spoke again, but I really didn’t hear, not that it would make sense to me anyway. I fell back asleep.

Bright light assaulted me, and I couldn’t stop the small, annoyed cry of protest when I heard a click, my body soon being picked up. I heard a slam that made me jump, but I refused to open my eyes, burrowing my face into whoever was carrying me.

“I know,” was the reply. “Go back to sleep, baby. Daddy’s got you.” The man murmured into my ear. I curled my knees closer to me, only to slip, my feet falling to the ground but never touching. A hand wrapped itself under my thigh, and lifted my leg up around his hips. I did the same with my other leg, getting myself to where I was able to wrap my arms around the neck. He walked, not far, but each step made me feel like I was going to throw up, and I had to hold back my gags and dry heaves, though I’m pretty sure he must have felt them. He rubbed my back several times, which seemed to help me calm down, even if it wasn’t voluntary.

Another click and we went in somewhere, a house, maybe. It was much warmer than it was outside, and I didn’t realize how cold I was until I got in there. It was darker, and I took a hesitant second to open my eyes. It didn’t sting. I blinked back sleep, attempting to rub my eyes, though I couldn’t get a good position. I started squirming, and soon enough I was set down onto something soft. I was still tired, but my mind felt well rested.

“Everything is going to be a little sore and you will be tried for a few more hours.” He told me. “Stay here, I’ll be right back, okay?” I numbly nodded when I felt a hand on my shoulder, keeping me steady for a moment before pushing me onto the couch. I stayed there, closing my eyes as the hand left and the footsteps faded. I hadn’t realized they had returned until something else was draped over me.

“Goodnight, baby.” There was a small kissed placed on my head, but I barely twitched to acknowledge him. I whined automatically when I felt him pull away from me, suddenly so comfortable being alone. I didn’t know this place, I needed something familiar to me, and not just some slippers or clothes. It was a mistake to leave my parents so early, but they didn’t want me. I had to go, and the lady that sold me the house…

I stared at him with pleading eyes, my throat tight, and I didn’t trust my voice at the moment. I felt tears leaking down my face, but he gave me a small smile and nodded. I let go of his hand quickly sitting up as he moved closer and sat beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. A small squeak left my mouth, but that was all that I managed. Sooner than later, my eyes started drifting shut again, but I woke up as soon as he moved away. A small yawn escaped my lips, his hand no longer rubbing my arm. I looked around the room, panic suddenly gripping my heart, and it was automatically hard to breathe again. I stared up at him as he moved away, probably into a different room.

He only came back with another rag. I got up quickly, not wanting the stranger to touch me, but he was quicker on his feet than I was on my wobbly legs and caught me before I was able to get around the couch.

He grabbed me by the hair and he tore a scream out of my throat with it. I tried to grab his hand to try and make him let go, but he didn’t. A small cry left my lips after he put the rag in his pocket then took my hands off of his and pinned them behind my back to keep me from getting anywhere. Try as I might, it only made my shoulders burn from the strange position I was forced in. I bucked, I threw my head back repeatedly to try and hit his, my legs attempting to kick him. He forced me to press back against him, his hand yanking me back against his chest.

Screams left me constantly, but my energy was draining fast. I was never good at keeping energy, and I always blamed it on my heart. Turned out it was my heart… the rag was shoved over my face, my nose, mouth, I couldn’t even see because it covered my whole face. I held my breath as long as I could but that wasn’t long at all.

“That’s it, good girl, very good girl,” he cooed in my ear. My knees gave way out from under me. He was quick to let go of my arms and wrapped his own around my middle to keep me from falling, but never once did he let me take a breath of real air. It was sickening, I felt like throwing up, so light headed… I barely had a minute to fight, and I doubt I would have won with or without the rag. It was pulled away after what seemed like ages, and he dropped it to the ground. Gently, the arm that was holding the rag went under my knees, lifting my up and moving me onto the couch to where I was sitting on it.

“Say daddy, princess…” he told me softly. “You can say it, I know you can." He said with a small, encouraging smile on his face, eyes bright when I looked up at him. He sat down in front of me, or more kneeled before me where I sat on the couch. I curled my knees to my cheat, looking away, my cheek pressed against one of them as I held them close in a hug. 

"D-daddy..." I said after a long moment of hesitation. I winced when I said it, but if I paid attention, and played along, maybe he would trust me enough for me to get a chance to escape. 

"Such a good girl huh?" He said softly, a broad smile showing on his lips. I couldn't help but feel a little happy when I saw that smile, it was so calming to look at. I was still warm and fuzzy inside from earlier. I still couldn’t remember who he was, and that made me frown, looking down at my bare toes. “I know something that can make you happy, baby.” He said softly coming closer. I nodded, not listening to him, my eyes closing on their own. Everything was sore.

He picked me up and carried me into a bedroom, one that was probably his. My head continued to bob from one way to the next, left and right, up and down, rolling in circles practically by the time he was up the steps. He gently put me onto the middle of the bed, and stripped naked. Completely.

“No, please…”I whispered when my gown was pulled up again, my panties taken away. This seemed so familiar, but I didn’t know why. I watched him the whole time, my head lolling from one side to the next as I tried to keep my head up to see him. He had lube, or gel, whatever it was called. He came over to me as he rubbed it on himself, leaned over me and started pushing again. “Hurts!” I choked out, my fists grasping onto the bedsheets tightly. He hasn’t even had it in and my god did it make me scream. He was too big.

“I know baby, I know…” he said a few seconds after pulling away, breathing hard, though my breath came out harder, more desperate. “Even with lube…” he murmured to himself, slowly crawling off of the bed, grabbing my feet and dangling my legs over the edge, touching, prying, doing something to me I didn’t know. He got up and left the room, only to come back with a needle and syringe. It hung loosely in his left hand. When I blinked and opened my eyes, the needle was already in my thigh, and I looked up at him, disbelief written on my features.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

I woke up, everything fuzzy, and I was cold. So cold… I felt my hands being strapped to my sides, even my head strapped down to be held in place. My mouth was watering, but my jaw ached. It was spread wide, something foul tasting keeping it open.

I was bound to a table, one that looked like women had to be on in order to have their kids. I could see my bare chest and stomach, but there was a curtain hiding my lower regions. Small whines left my lips cruelly and forced open lips, groans and small choked sobs leaving me when I tried to tug on the restraints, but they seemed to get tighter. I was so tired, but I was scared, my heart hurt, my lungs felt on fire, I was sure that I was having a breakdown. 

I didn't notice it until I felt my legs being pulled up that I had them. My legs were tingling, but down there... the pins and needles only got worse when I felt hands resting them on something cold, metal maybe. I tried to quickly take my other leg away, but it was like I was moving lazily. I barely managed to get my foot away, and even then, it just dropped lifelessly. Only to be grabbed again. 

I tried screaming, but my heart only burned with the effort and barely any noised came out when I tried. Gently, my right leg was placed on the same thing as the left, but a strap was quick to wrap around my ankle. I gave it a small tug to test the binding, but I was stuck in place. I felt my eyes growing tired again, but I refused to close them. 

My legs spread forcibly, no matter how hard I tried to close them. I tried to ask what was going on, but everything was mumbled because of the gag. 

"Well, it's vaginismus." I heard someone say beyond the curtain. It scared me. If I was naked on my upper body and below... and someone was down there... 

"What do you mean? What is that?" I knew it was the man’s voice, and I tried calling to him, but it just was barely a whine. I felt a pat on my thigh, and I knew that he was letting me know he was there, but it didn't help. I was cold inside, I felt like I was going to throw up. "I know, baby..." He said after a moment. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?"

"Have you drugged her?" 

"What? Of course I have, wouldn't you?"

"Well," the unknown voice spoke slowly. "This is your first slave, right? It would make sense that you may have used an inappropriate drug... what did you use?" He asked. But there was silence, and I could bring myself to listen anymore. There was a sharp poke on my stomach, just above my pelvic region, then everything went completely limp. I couldn't feel anything down there, nothing registering. It was like I didn't have a lower body anymore.

I felt movement, heard some rustling, and I saw the small curtain being moved. My lower body was covered by a thin blanket, and a thicker one was draped over every inch of my resume sides my head. Including my already covered legs. They were already down, and only my feet showed as straps were being undone. Everything was blurry, and I couldn't see the other one that talked, but I recognized the other. 

I still didn't know his name. My legs were let down out of the things that held them up and wide, stirrups, I think. The blanket fell to my ankles, legs dangling over the soft table I was on. I couldn't think, what was it called? A couch? No... Bed, that's it, but it was very uncomfortable for a bed. What beds are uncomfortable?  

 

"Baby...?" I would have turned my head, but I couldn't have seeing as my head was strapped down. My arms felt heavy, and when I moved them, I found that they were free too. It wasn't long before my head was free of it's binds as well. My head flopped to the side uselessly, and I found that I closed my eyes. I didn't know how long they closed, but now that I heard his voice, I noticed. I forced them open, never being able to do it one at a time in my life, to stare at him. 

The man smiled softly at me, but I couldn't smile back. "If I take it out, will you scream?" I furrowed my eyes as much as I could, which wasn't much, but he seemed to understand that I wouldn't. Trusted that I wouldn't. I didn't know if I could even if I had tried. The blurry figure in front of me reached behind my head and undid something, my head barely moving forward. The pressure on my jaw was immense, but I didn't feel pain. I knew I should have, but I didn't. The strap under my cheek was slowly slid out from underneath my head, and even though the gag was gone, I didn't have the strength to close my mouth all the way. 

A small, pitiful whine left my dry lips. Everything was going black. 

"Oh my sweet little girl," he murmured. "I'm sorry baby..." I was forced to close my eyes, too tired to keep them open. "Go to sleep, I'll see you at home." Without needing any other words, I fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter Five

Gently, I helped the sleeping girl sit up after taking off the front blanket, wrapped it around her back before I picked her up. I had her bum in the crook of my elbow, her legs dangling off my arm as the other cupped her back, under her shoulders. I held her like a baby, maybe a teen. Maybe she was a teen, I didn't know. She buried her head in the corner of my neck, her arms pressed against her chest, like she was hiding her modesty in her sleep.  She whined once when I adjusted my grip on her back. 

The doctor came over to me and fixed the blanket on her, tucking it over her arms and over her front. She cried softly in her sleep at his touch and I found it amusing. I didn't have her for three days and she was already in my favor, even in her sleep. Apparently the drugs my friend sold me were suppressing her memory. That's why she was so compliant, so slow to react. She didn't even know her personality now. 

In a way, I was grateful for it, but I also missed the desperation in her eyes the first night I'd taken her. She didn't even have her milkshake. I was upset about that, and I would have punished her, but with what happened earlier in the day, she was already being punished by her own body. I held her tightly as the doctor showed us out, sitting in another blank room with only two chairs, another doctor’s desk if that's what it was called, and a small medical bed that looked like it was meant for a child. I meant to set her down, only to find that her hands clung onto my shirt as if I was a life line for her being. 

 She had tears running down her cheeks, small little jerking movements and twitches if I didn't shush her occasionally. Every five minutes I would have to rock her back and forth, rub her, sooth her in anyway a child would be soothed at least once. She preferred rocking in her sleep, and I found that she stayed quieter longer and her movements stopped nearly completely if I did it constantly. Which is what I did. Maybe I shouldn't have raped her, she's so small, and she couldn't be taller than five foot and weigh over 100, at most. 

I could barely fit the head of my cock in her, and that alone caused her to tear. Maybe I could get rid of the memory altogether and just keep her like she would be my kid. I never had a child. And despite what I did for kicks, maybe it's what I needed to settle down and get my life together. I'd be able to have a reason to work, a reason to live instead of pleasure. Make my own decisions instead of thinking with my dick. 

I hadn't realized I was looking at her until she started crying in her sleep, noticing that I stopped rocking her. Her eyes opened lazily and red from crying, and I couldn't even see the color before I felt her tense, her heart seizing. She started breathing so fast in her panic, I could have sworn she was vibrating. I shushed her, straightened up again and I made her sit on my lap, front facing my own. I rested my chin on her head, wrapping my arms tightly around her as she began to thrash. The next instant, she started screaming her head off.

"Let me go! Where's mom?" She cried out, trying to hit me, her head hitting my chest as my shirt soaked her tears. “I want to go home! Don't touch me! Leave me be!" On and on she went. Again, I shushed her and rocked back and forth as her screams turned to pleads, pleads to mumbles and then mumbles to rasping sobs when her voice grew hoarse. It wasn't long after that did she start falling asleep, only for the door to the white room opened, the doctor coming in. 

He was just putting new gloves on as he went to his desk, unlocked a drawer and pulled a vile and syringe out. I didn't catch the name before he put it away, but it was a clear white liquid he drew into the plastic tube. He locked the drawer again, and it was practically slammed. The loud noise caused the girl to jump in my arms, her thrashing continuing. 

"Really?  I just calmed her down," I said to him, irritated. He smiled sheepishly at me, his eyes portraying his guilt as he flicked the needle to get rid of any bubbles in the syringe. He squirted a bit of the liquid out, and it landed on the floor. I held the girl as tightly as I could without hurting her, but she still struggled. 

The doctor never put down the syringe as he grabbed an alcohol wipe and ripped open the wrapper of it, taking the soaked paper towel-like cloth out. He came over and pushed down on the blue blanket around her neck, and I could feel her tense, her body stopped moving altogether in anticipation of what was to come. She was shaking violently, but at least she wasn't screaming like a lunatic, even if she had a right. I watched him wipe a spot on the back of her neck, my chin pressing on her head. 

"I need you to hold her real good. Hold her shoulders and keep her head steady."

Nodding, I slowly made her straddle me, her arms still pressing against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders, my free hand cupping the back of her head as I willed her to relax for the shot. She still let it a small cry when she was given it though. I watched the needle enter her. Saw as my friend pressed some of the clear liquid into her before drawing some blood out through the needle, then back in a final time. 

A small whine broke my curiosity, my fascination forgotten. 

"Oh my baby, shhh... It's okay, I love you..." A shaky sigh left her, slowly relaxing in my grip. She stopped fighting, her hands falling to her sides as her head dropped to my chest, asleep. 

"She's going to be tired for a little after her wakes up, which should be a few hours after you get home. If she does wake up?" The man pulled away, throwing away the needle in a yellow bin that hung on the wall to the left by his desk. "She's not going to know what's going on or if she's alive. Worst case scenario, she stays awake as she adjusts."

"How is that bad?" I asked him, bouncing the girl slightly on my lap, her limp body swaying slightly as I did. 

"She would think everything is a dream." He answered. 

"I don't see what you mean. Let me ask in a different way," I paused to think before continuing. "Why is it bad if she's awake when the drugs wear off?" He sighed, looking back to me and coming closer. He stopped in front of me, gently petting my girl’s hair with his now bare fingers.

"I had another slaver with his toy," he began. "She was given the drug to keep her lucid and out of it during a transportation on a plane." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "She was in a crate in the back of the plane with the baggage, and found some knives after somehow escaping. She managed to cut herself, trying to 'wake up' and passed out."

"Maybe she just did suicide because of what was going on. If so, my baby girl won't be near any sharp things. So no worries." I gave him a smile to reassure him she was in good hands. 

"No. That's not it." He pulled away from her. "She got into the cock-pit, and killed three people. Nine were injured. Even a pilot." My eyes widened. I looked down at my girl, not even knowing her name, and I was already scared for her. 

The ride home went fine, she twitched occasionally, small whines, but that was it. It was silent besides her small cries, the engine of the car the only other noise next to hers. 

I carried her in and let her sleep on the couch that night. I doubted she would wake up, so I went to my own room. I flopped on the bed with every intention to grab a pillow for the girl, to drag a blanket off my bed, but as soon as I hit it, I was out. Only to be woken up by crashing noises. Half asleep, the first thing I remembered was the words the doctor told me about the drugs he used on my girl. 

"Oh shit!" I cursed out loud after realizing that I fell asleep. I should have stayed out there, I didn't even realize that I was tired until I hit the bed. Rushing, I threw myself off of the bed and Running through the door, fully awake now. 

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. The tv was broken, smashed to bits on the floor, the glass coffee table broken and shattered. Blood. Lots of blood. Eyes wide, I stepped into the living room, glad that I hadn't taken my shoes off before I passed out unwillingly. I heard sobbing, but it was faint. I couldn't stop staring at the blood. There was so much. It looked like a tsunami went through, only with glass. Slow, I stepped through the mess, automatically seeing the bloody footprints heading into the kitchen, heavy drops of drying blood following. 

"Baby?" I called out softly, eyes still wide as I searched frantically. I walked in, only to nearly trip over something, but then I looked down. She was on the floor. My heart dropped when I saw the chunk of glass in her hand, bleeding. I kneeled down, my hands hovering over her pale form, shards of glass all over. Her wrists bled, her legs scratched deeply in so many places and one nearly to the bone if I looked carefully. 

Everything was seeping blood, trails falling down her like little streams of water, only red. 

"My baby..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob +.•*°~°*•.+   
> Emmy ~°*•.+.•*°~

"Wake up, my little sunshine..." Everything hurt. Especially my legs. My mouth was do dry, my eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. It was impossible for me to move, my head pounded dreadfully on the left side. "I should have been more careful..." A voice whispered. I didn't recognize the voice, I knew that it was male though. "What do I do...?" I fluttered my eyes, but they still refused to open. I wanted to cry, everything hurt just so much... 

"If she’s awake, her body has lost too much blood. She's not going to be moving anytime soon, my friend." Another voice spoke. I whined, or at least I thought I did. 

"Can't you do something?" The other man demanded. "Can she feel this? Dammit, why the fuck did you give her that drug?" He practically shouted. I heard footsteps coming closer and another leaving my side. My head was forced to the side, then the next and staying that way. I jerked away when I felt something cruel press onto the left side of my head. 

"She's up, but she can really move. Trauma would be my guess, paralyzed from over stimulation from the pain." The second guy said slowly. Something grabbed my upper arm, and I nearly screamed when I felt something sharp poke me. "Honey, show me a sign you can hear me." I let out a small whine. "Good. Everything is going to be okay, just don't move." There was a sharp poke in my neck and I squealed, trying to inch away, only for a hand to hold my head in place. I would have squirmed if I could. Before too long, even before the man pulled the needle from my neck, I began to loose feeling. My toes and fingers, my ankles and wrists, arms and legs, it continued to get higher and higher until, nothing. 

+.•*°~°*•.+

"Baby..." I spoke, tempted to touch her. She looked so... Broken. And it was all my fault. I didn't even know what I had until she got hurt. I raped her when I could have had her as a daughter. But what was even sicker on my part was that I would do it again if I had the chance. Maybe I'd be able to do it with her consent, or use it as a punishment. I knew I was big, but she was just so small it would probably hurt more than just a spanking and imprint on her more than a time-out. But she was so skittish when I met her, was that her naturally or would she have a new personality altogether?

Slowly, I leaned down, pressing a small kiss on her forehead after moving her hair aside. I had my work cut out for me. Bad thing to think... 

 I straightened up, sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose to ease the growing headache. Only for it to get worse. I clicked my tongue once before leaving the living room and went into the hall, grabbing a thicker blanket that I kept on the top shelf and closed the door. I studies the old quilt for a moment, the small little images faded, but I doubted that it would matter. But then again, if I didn't like it, how could I expect her to? 

I shook my head, pursing my lips as I dropped the now unfolded to the for before opening the closet again. I pulled out a towel, and immediately tossed it behind me in distaste. Purple. Not a good color, especially when it looked like a fresh scar color. I shuddered for a moment, just thinking about not being able to find my little girl under it. Sure, it was soft, but it still wasn't good enough. Maybe I needed to buy her one. If she was up for it tomorrow, she could come with me to choose. If not, we could always look online.   
   
Wait, what about the ones on my own bed? No, that wouldn't do. They were used and one had a tear in it. I needed one now, a new one, clean and perfect for her. 

Something is wrong with me. It's like I'm doing this out of love. I didn't love her. Did I? Not yet, maybe? She didn't even have a name. And after Doc telling me she had brain damage, I doubted that she would even remember her name herself. I'd look up names later, or just go back when I'm done. 

Wait, my mom. She had a bunch of blankets, fuck, she made double sided blankets. She could help me. I found the softest one, but it was small. Like a baby blanket that was a fraction of what an adult would be able to use. But it was better than nothing. I closed the door for the last time and turned, nearly tripping over the mountain of blankets I apparently threw behind me. All unfolded. Pursing my lips in irritation, I went back into the living room. I leaned over the couch, and wasn't too happy with how my girl looked. She looked so sick, so broken and lifeless. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest, I would think that she would be dead. 

"This won't do..." Muttering, I went back to the closet and dug up the quilt and went, once again, to the living room. I bundled up the smaller one and put it under her knees, then draped the quilt over her after shaking it out to get any dust off of it. She whined, and I came around to get her arms on top of it. When they were, the small cries stopped to my relief. 

The next step was to contact mom. 

But instead, I went to the kitchen, quickly locking everything up. The bowls, cups, every cupboard that I could with all the slide locks that I bought on sale. Not such a stupid investment now, was it? I did, however had to grab all of the scissors and

"Hey, mom, I need to ask a favor." I said as soon as she answered. 

"Oh, no Jacob, don't you dare." She started. "You haven't called or emailed, heck, you haven't even texted! In what? Two weeks?"

"Mom, it's barely been one week. Plus I'm grown, I don't need to- no, I can't do this right now. I need a favor," I told her again. I needed her help, but I didn't want to go with this. What would I tell her to make her shut up and get over here? A small smile came to my lips when I thought of the perfect thing. 

"No, don't you dare 'I need another favor' me, what us it this time? More money or do you need help with laundry again? Stop putting colors with the whites! That simple! Use the Bounty, understand? Get that fabric softener already and-"

"Mom!" I half shouted, only to hold my breath with wide eyes, went into the living room and saw the girl hasn't woken. I sighed with relief, and went to my room, softly closing the door behind me. "Mom... I got a kid..."

"What?!" As soon as she started preaching to the heavens, how grateful she was, why I didn't 'bring' one into the world sooner, when did I have the kid, which was where I interrupted her. 

"I adopted." I told her slowly. "Look. Just listen okay? I need you to come over and I would LIKE for you to make her a blanket. But again, I need you to come over so she can pick some type of design, I'll pay, but I need you here."

"Okay, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, oh and mom? She's not exactly... Right in the head, okay? She came here kind of... Let's just say in bad circumstances." I made up. I didn't want her to know the poor girl actually did it here. 

"What's her name?"

"Emmy." With that the line hung up, and soon ended the conversation. What I didn't expect, however, was that as soon as the sun rose, the doorbell rang. Accompanying a small cry from the living room. 

I ran out as soon as I could after brushing my hair and popping in a few mints. I went to the girl, Emmy, and was glad to see that she was up. 

"Here's the deal, baby. My name is Dad, okay? Can you repeat that?"

"Dad..." She said slowly, her eyes blinking rapidly to try and get the sleep out of her eyes. She nodded, and when I smiled, she was quick to smile back, only making me grin wider. 

"Good, now. I want you to listen, to me Emmy." She looked confused for a second before nodding. "My mom is here and I want you to behave okay? No talking back, no matter what. Can you do that?" She didn't answer, turning away and jumping when the doorbell rang. "If you do, I'll do something real special for you okay?" She turned back to me, smiling and nodding again. "Good, now, can you sit up?"

"Yes daddy..." She said softly. I went to answer the door, and as soon as it unlocked, the door swung open, mom shoving passed me as she rushed into the room, a big bag in tow. I grunted when the door slammed into my face, my nose taking most of the blow. Wish it had been my hands... 

"This place is filth!" She practically shouted, dropping the heavy bag on the floor. She twirled around once, twice before stopping and looking at me. Only to look away and her eyes turned to the small figure in front of her. She opened her mouth, but I was quick to get in front of her and interrupt her. 

"Please, be nice."

"As long as it's not with you, I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly and patted my shoulder and walked around me. I groaned, looking as the ceiling and cursing at God. "Hey, little one..." I turned back to her as she stepped passed, following her with my eyes as she kneeled down to the small form on the couch. She turned back to me for a moment when Emmy didn't look up. She wrapped herself in the old quilt, hiding all the stitched, but I was pretty sure I could just barely make out the bump on top of her head. If I saw it, my mom would too, but she didn't bring her glasses so it might be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly good at this, so if u have complaints I reaaaallllly want to know so I could get better.

"I need to borrow your father for a moment, alright dear?" Mom turned to her, and tried to give her a soft smile, but only got an unsure stare in return. She looked from her to me more than once, before she shook her head. 

"Mom, I don't want her to be alone." Both looked at me, Emmy in relief but my mother in confusion. "I'll tell you later," I promised. She huffed once before waving her hand at me, dismissing me. I left to get her stuff.

   
~°*•.+.•*°~

   
I watched as dad left, and slowly looked at the women. I tried to clutch the blanket tighter, but it only fell away. The women decided to look just then, and her face contorted into something I couldn't understand. 

"My God..." I was quick, or at least as quick as I was able to, picked the scratchy blanket back up and put it over my shoulder again, but she moved closer. And closer. So close that I could have sworn that I could feel her breath on me. It was getting harder to breathe, my heart aching as I tried to move away. My legs still dangled over the edge, and I couldn’t bring myself to feel more pain than I was already in. I didn’t want anything else to hurt. She kneeled in front of me, her hand reaching for my own. She didn’t grab mine, just waited for me to grab it. I adjusted my grip, giving the other corner of the blanket to my right hand, and slid the other one out from under it. She gave me a small smile, which I returned sadly. I had to lean a few inches closer to her in order to grab her hand. She held onto me gently, kneeling straighter, her other hand resting on top of mine that held her other one. “Does he abuse you?”

Before I could say anything in his defense, I looked behind her, seeing his larger form come in through the doorway, coming over to us. The women pulled her hand back, standing up. She looked at him, shouting the same question, though it was directed at him instead of me.

 "Mom, quiet down."

"Fuck no, answer the damned question!"

"Daddy...?" A sob escaped my lips as I said it. It was getting too loud, I knew that it was my fault she saw, but I couldn't keep ahold of it. He came over, putting the heavy looking bags on the floor with a loud thump. I didn't know what came over me, but as soon as he kneeled in front of me, I three myself onto him, hugging him as I cried. "I- I'm sorry... My f-fault..." I said, sounding breathy. 

"No baby, nothing is ever your fault." He whispered loudly. I pushed my face into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath to calm my unsteady heart. He pulled away and stood up after a few seconds of just holding me. 

"Jacob Miller!" The shrill noise made me flinch. I tried to hug him tighter, but a whimper only made it's way out my lips. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Daddy..."

 "She's a cutter!"

All of the sudden, everything was silent besides my sobs and deep breathing. My body shook, from the top of my head, to the tips of my toes, I was shaking. 

"She came here like this, okay!? I thought it would be nice for you to come over and just help her make something that would he hers! She has nothing! So just shut up and go. You ruined it. Get out, she's upset enough as it is. Carry your own things out, make two trips if you must but I am not dealing with your shit right now. I know she can't."

"..." It was quiet, except for the small whine that I let pass my lips. Dad turned to look at me, and his angry face melted immediately. He stepped over, and I subconsciously shrank away from him. 

"Emmy, your not in trouble." He told me softly, which had me unfolding. I tried to give him a smile, but it didn't work. I felt tears falling down my cheeks, and I wiped them away, letting the itchy blanket fall. A small sob escaped my lips. I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head, not wanting to look at him at the moment. As soon as I did, he hugged me softly, pushing the blanket off so he could feel me. Another sob escaped, then another. Silent or not, I was still crying. I cried and I cried, not even noticing he had picked me up until he set me down. 

"S-sorry," I mumbled between breaths, trying to calm myself down. He shushed me quietly, putting me down on a bed. I didn't like the feel of it, y was too stuff but I didn't complain. I didn't have the energy to. 

"Everything is fine, Emmy, I promise." I didn't listen. It was my fault and I didn't want to be in trouble. I don't know what being in trouble is, but he often said it. What did that even mean? Would he hit me if I was? Scream at me? Hate me? I didn't like any of those. I rather be hit than have him be mad at me. "Emmy, baby. Loom at me." I didn't listen, I just sat there on the edge of the bed, my chin resting on my chest. "Emmy." He had a warning in his voice, and this time I did look up at him. It was hard to see, my vision blurry with unshed tears that haven't fallen yet. 

"You are not in trouble. Do you understand?" I shook my head, not knowing what he was trying to say. I heard him loud and clear, but the words weren't registering. He sighed and hugged me again, rubbing my hair and trailed down my back, repeating several times until I slowed down. "You did okay, you did very good sweetie, I'm so proud of you. I'm so so sorry you had to go through that, it wasn't your fault. Okay?" I nodded against him, wrapping my own arms around his neck. 

He picked me up and twirled me around, sitting on the bed and setting me on his lap. I snuggled into him, feeling safe. He nodded once, rocking back and forth. I soon found myself relaxing, not even noticing how tense I was until I wasn't. My eyes drooped, slowly shutting. I fell asleep feeling warm, safe, wanted.  
   
   
+.•*°~°*•.+  
 

Mom did end up making a blanket here, and she had a sick humour. I guess she wanted to hurt Emmy's feelings, but my little girl didn't seem to mind the blanket. It was covered in blades for ye design, graves on the next. She had it wrapped up, or folded up, into a small square that sat on her left. I wanted to confront my mother, but I didn't want to scare Emmy, she was sensitive to tones, according to the last fight I had. She broke down crying. After my mom left, I made her some chicken, she didn't eat a lot, but at least she took a few bites. I would get her to eat more and more over time. 

"Can you say dad?" I asked her after a moment. It was time for bed, and she barely said anything besides a handful of words. She shook her head, too depressed to even try. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, and I knew something was wrong.  Of course something was wrong, she just damned nearly killed herself a few nights ago, of course she's depressed. 

The doorbell rang, startling the shit out of Emmy. I kissed her on the forehead to treasure her that everything was alright. I managed to get a new tv, and luckily for me that was distracting her, hoping it would bore her. It wasn't working. She gave me a small smile before she rested her head on her blanket, moving onto her back so that her arms would touch the side. At least she was able to straighten her legs out more. I smiled back, getting up as the bell rang again. 

I looked through the peep hole, seeing it was two guys holding a plastic red futon. Smiling, I turned back to Emmy, seeing that she was fast asleep. I ran over to her real quick and dropped another blanket on her that I kept on the back of the couch. She snuggled deeper into it, the tv apparently working it's magic at last. 

I went back to the door and quickly unlocked it, swinging it open slowly in case any noise would be made. 

"Try to keep it down," I whispered to them. "My kids sleeping." 

 

Emmy was still sleeping after they left. A sigh left my lips when I payed them, finally closing and locking the door for the night. I turned back to my girl, who was still sleeping on her back. I took out the cell phone from my rear pocket, turning it on. It was 11:57 pm. She rarely stays up until 9. Everything too tiring for the girl. A small yawn told me she was still awake. I came back into the living room and looked at her, seeing her staring right back at me. 

"Did you pretend to be asleep?" I asked her. She shrank away slightly. "It's okay if you did baby," I said softly hating myself for sounding the way I did when I first talked to her. Hesitantly, she nodded at me. I smiled, shaking my head, I let a small chuckle pass my lips as I bent down to her level. "Bed time, baby." She frowned at me, opening her mouth to protest, but a yawn stopped her. She leaned up after, reaching out for me, and I gladly took her in my arms. Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist, her arms around my neck and pushed her face under mine. I rested my chin on her head, taking in a deep breath and relaxing against her as she did me. 

She let out a small yelp when I moved her slightly against me, getting a better grip on her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I kissed her head once before going to my room. The futon was almost as big as my bed, but mine was king sized, and she was small to begin with. I set her down gently and slowly onto the red futon, now regretting my color choice. She whined more, starting to squirm. I frowned before I ran to the living and grabbed her blanket, and when she got it back in her hands she immediately went silent again. A small smile covered her face. I took off a pillow of my own. I slid my hand under her head, replacing it with the pillow. 

"Bed time, Emmy." I told her, and she already had her eyes closing, though she was fighting to keep them open. I gave her a soft smile, kissing her forehead, glad that it was the end of the day.

I got into my own bed after putting Emmys blanket on her. Was I running out of time??Maybe. I got under the covers, grabbing the pillow and sliding it under my own head. Losing my eyes, I let my thoughts roam. 

I didn't know her real name. It seemed like she had a heart problem. She was small, so small it looked like I could snap her in half. She was shy, submissive maybe. Did Sue have a family? If so, did they kick her out? She must be sixteen at the oldest. Or did she run away? If she did, what could have been so bad? Was she scared? Did she remember anything at all? Probably not if she wasn't hiding in a corner. 

I let my thoughts plague my mind as I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm a little slow at updating to those who are reading

"Hey, Emmy." I said softly, staring down at her. She moved a little, but her face contorted as soon as her eyes opened. I knew it barely a second before it happened. She lurched over the side and threw up her dinner, half digested. She barely ate anything last night but with as much as she let out... I was quick to get off my bed and went to her, nearly falling over my own feet, tripping on myself as I got out. I got onto her futon, rubbing her back as I scooter closer to her. She dry heaved a few times before she stopped, although her sobs only started. She grabbed her blanket and brought it closer yet to her, and I didn't have the heart to take it away even if it would get dirty. I could always wash it or have mom make her a new one. 

"Emmy baby, oh," I looked over her shoulder, looking at the mess below, some red tainting it. Blood. She threw up blood, something was wrong. I felt sick just looking down at it, but when the smell hit me... She whimpered when I gagged myself, but I was quick to reassure her that it was fine. But she only shook her head at me, avoiding my eyes when I turned her around. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I shook my own. I looked at her sadly, she was so broken. And it was all my fault, but she thought it was hers. 

"Come here." I said once, not waiting for her to move as I hooked my arm under her knees and the other around her lower back. "Bath time, Emmy," I told her softly. It would be her third bath in a seven day period, about once every other day. A small sob left her, and I knew why. The water always hurt her, the cuts still healing, especially the one on her left leg. It was so deep that it had cut through muscle. It was scary to think that she would do that to herself in a "dream-like state" though she had been awake. That's was horrified me. She would have felt every little fiber being sliced away, one by one, but she continued on with cutting. 

I had to keep my mind on the task at hand. 

"Do you need to use the bathroom, baby?" She sniffled once, a small nod telling me she did. "Just call if you need me okay? Take as much time as you need..." I scooted off of the bed and carefully got up, trying to make my movements as smooth as I could to make the journey easier for her. I went into the bathroom, glad that I put the toilet seat down. I gently placed her onto it, leaning her against the back and let go, turned and turned the light on and came back to her. She was holding her stomach, and I couldn't help but noticed it looked a little distended, and abnormally due to her shrinking frame. Maybe she had a cist in there, that's why she was losing so much weight.

But was that it? 

"Can you go on your own? And I need the truth here." After a hesitant moment, she nodded her head, leaning closer to her knees in a bid to stop the pain that was eating away at her. I nodded once. "Okay, take your time. Call if you need me?" Another nod on her part. I left the room, never taking my eyes off of her until I closed the door. I needed to do some research on dealing with kids anyways. I wasn't nearly as ready as I thought I was. But as soon as I got my laptop out, a small 'daddy' caught my attention. Quickly closing the portable computer, got off the bed after putting the thing under the bed and went to the bathroom. 

"Can I come in?" A small squeak of a yes was my answer and I slowly opened the door, waiting for any protests that may have happened, but none came by the time the door was all the way open. I smelled the soap I put out, and she was standing on the rug on the floor that I set by the tub, her legs shaking like mad. Before they had a chance to buckle, I practically ran to her and grabbed her, setting her down on the floor. "You're going to be okay, alright?"

No response. I needed to call Doc and get him over here before she fell asleep to get some help. I knew she couldn't remember much, otherwise she would be screaming. 

She let out a shaky sigh, but other than that there was no reply. She was panting, and that alone was concerning. I squatted down beside her, only to end up using one of my knees to balance myself. I would have been concerned how stupid I looked when I wobbled, but I don't think she cared. She didn't even look up at me. 

"Is it okay if I touch you?" She nodded, but only slightly. "I'm taking your clothes off for bath time, okay? And after, we can go get something to eat. Whatever you want, how does that sound?" A small smile covered her face for a few seconds, but her eyes didn't shine in glee. It was sad, forced. I didn't like it, but at least she was trying. And that meant the world to me. "You want grandma?" She looked up then. Got her. "We can go out with grandma today after okay?" She smiled brighter, nodding more enthusiastically. I had to help her, as always, get out of her clothes. 

"Lift your arms Emmy," I said softly, waiting as long as I had to for her to lift her arms. They must have hurt like shit just to move, the stitches pulling ng at her skin with every inch that she moved. I don't know how she hasn't feinted on her first one. The screaming and crying she did I knew wasn't an exaggeration. I knew that much was true. A small sob left her, and I felt so useless. "I know, I know baby... I'm so sorry..." I felt like crying myself. How she wasn't screaming her head off already if never know. 

She had to stand up for her pajama bottoms and underwear. She was blushing, and I could feel myself drooling. She looked so good, even with all the cuts and stitches. 

"Daddy...?" She asked softly, and with that I could feel myself grow hard. She looked just as beautiful as the night I took her. I couldn't hear her, my blood was pumping in my ears, everything drowning out when I looked at her chest. Her arms quickly covered herself up, and that's when I was able to pull my thoughts together. "B-bath..." She whispered softly. 

"Do you want daddy to make you feel good?" She looked so confused it was adorable. "Grandma or something special?"

"Special..." I nodded and went to turn the bath on. 

 

It took an hour alone to get her in. Centimeter by centimeter. I hurried as much as I could, and despite the water being chilly, she was flushed, her new forming scars bright and angry looking. 

I left her naked though. Just simply dried her off when she got out. Gingerly, of course. She didn't deserve any more pain.  I smiled at her, which she returned, though hers seemed fake. I was glad that I gotten one either way. Slowly, I picked her up bridal style and continued to carry her to bed. I didn’t know if she would prefer my bed or hers, but I decided mine, considering that the bed would have to be stripped of everything to be cleaned after I was done. This may be my one shot at having her like this. One wrong move and she could be scared of me for the rest of her life. 

 I set her down, letting the towel stay on her for as long as she wanted. I had to take my time, I had to do this as slow as I could. 

I gave her a soft smile as I gently pushed her flat on her back on the bed. She frowned of course, looking so unsure. She held onto the towel tightly, but she constantly readjusted her grip, trying to stay holding on. That wouldn't last long. 

"Close your eyes baby, okay?" She looked scared, horrified even when I came closer, she even cowered. "Emmy, your not in trouble, okay?" Hesitating, she gave me a faint smile, forced, but a smile none the less. When she closed her eyes, I came to her, and tried to open her legs, but she was trying to keep them closed. She didn't open her eyes. "Emmy, relax..." She shook her head, and I let out a sigh. I could see small tears falling down her cheeks. Was she remembering? No, she would be having a heart attack in the worst case scenario. At least screaming. 

Nodding, I got up and took off my shirt, throwing it to the floor. It wasn't going to work, no. Not tonight. 

I scooped her into my arms and laid her on her own bed. She was still crying, but she didn't fight me. I made sure her head was on her pillow, and I grabbed my own and came back to her with a sigh. I did it too fast, now she's scared. I screwed up. I didn't even tell her that I had Doc coming over. I messed up, big. I laid down on my side, and pulled her closer. She ended up on her side, but it didn't seem to bother her. She pushed her face into the crook of my neck, my left arm going under her neck to hold her head, the other holding her waist closer to me.

She cried, and I didn't even know where this pain was coming from. I felt so guilty, so very God damn fucking guilty. I caused all this. And I couldn't fix it. 

It wasn't long until the sobs quieted, and I slowly untangled myself from her. 

I let her sleep as I got the house ready, but as soon as the bell rang, I knew this wasn't going to be fun for her.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's two plus two?" Dad asked me. I stared at the other man in the room nervously. He gave me a small smile, but he still scared me. "Emmy? Do you know?" I turned back to him, thinking hard and looking down at my hands. I could barely understand what he was asking. Frowning, I shook my head no after a minute. I felt a hand on my knee rather than saw it I looked up again back at dad, feeling tears in my eyes for not knowing. I felt stupid, and I probably was, let alone useless. I wasn't allowed to help around the house, still having trouble using my hands and standing up. I couldn't even remember what happened before I was hurt. 

My legs itched, and arms too, almost constantly now. It was bothering me, but not enough to were I actually did anything. 

"It's more than amnesia." The guy behind him said, the deep voice making me shudder. He looked familiar, but scary. I realized I didn't like whatever he was. He was wearing a business suit, but had a long white button up lab coat. He came over, and I couldn't help but shrink away when he reached out to touchme. "She hurt herself pretty badly." My frown grew deeper, my brows furrowing in confusion. He touched the left side of my head, and a small yelp left my lips and I jerked away. When he tried taking another step closer, I tried my best to scramble away. 

"Hey! Leave her be!" Dad screamed at him, but the doctor ignored him, grabbing me. Though he wasn't rough, he still scared me.  
   
"S-sorry! Really don't know!" I tried to say, but it came out as a sob. I clumsily managed to get around him, right into my dad’s arms. "Sorry, don't... I don't know," I whispered, holding him around his neck as tightly as I could manage. But even then, my wrists hurt and my fingers burned with the effort that I was using to hold into him.

He shushed me, of course. He wrapped his own arms around my waist and picked me up. I automatically locked my legs around his hips to stay in place, my hands constantly losing their hold on his shirt. I had my eyes clenched tight, but I knew when he sat on the couch. It made my legs uncomfortable, and he seemed to sense this, moving my right leg to join the other and making my let go of him. It hurt, but I was able to stay quiet. I kept my hands on his chest, pushing my face into his shirt as my tears got the best of me.

"Maybe she needs surgery," he said above me, talking to the other man.

"Maybe it's best she doesn't remember. And I don't think that she'll need surgery. She doesn't know what happened, so this may be your chance to start your life. I need to go, it's getting late, remember soft foods for a while." Dad wrapped one arm around my middle, his other hand on my head, leaning his chin on top of my head too. He began rocking, my tense body relaxing at the movement. A door opened and was soon to close. 

"Let's go to bed, baby..."

 

+.•*°~°*•.+

 

Slowly, I lifted the small girl up, a small cry leaving her lips despite how hard she tried to stay quiet. I knew it hurt her, and the poor dear didn't even know what happened. I didn't tell her anything, and even if I did, would she understand? She had too much trouble listening to conversations, let alone having one. I had to speak slowly, and even then, she didn't understand some of the time. 

"Hurts..." Was all she said before I shushed her. 

"I know, baby. I know," I whispered to her, taking her to my room. I managed to buy her a futon and had it shipped here. She didn't like my bed that was for sure. Too stiff for her. She convulsed for a second, and I thought she was going to throw up, only to look down and see that she was sobbing. I pushed the door open with my foot and flipped on the light with an elbow. She let out another whine, burying her head in the crook of my neck, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

Gently, I set her on the red futon, her hands falling down on her chest, clutching it at if her heart hurt. She did that the night I took her. I ignored it, probably just a habit that she subconsciously did when she was scared of something. I gave her a soft smile, wiping the years from her blue eyes. She sniffles once, her bottom lip quivering.

The cuts were getting puffy, scars forming. But they didn't look right, and yet, I decided to leave it. 

"It's okay, everything is fine, Emmy." I told her softly, stroking her hair. I could see that she tried to smile, only to wince. Her face was going red. "Baby, are you okay, you feel sick?" I felt her forehead, and she was hot. Boiling. Her chest jumped, shuddered, and jumped again in a silent coughing fit. Quickly, I took another pillow off of my bed and put it under her head, which immediately eased her breathing. After the wheezing passed, I sat next to her on the bed, her cold hands reaching for my own. I took them gently, knowing that it must hurt her to do such a simple movement, her wrists cut and legs mangled from her own doing. But she didn't know, and I planned to keep it that way. 

I bundled her own pillow under her knees, knowing that she couldn't keep them straight, the stitches the doctor gave her as she slept hurt too much for her to move properly. She whined once when I lifted them up, but she didn't pull away. I took her blanket off of her, and made out to fold it, but she reached out. She grasped the air repeatedly, trying to grab it. A small smile passed my features as I simply lined it on her side, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it up. 

"Stay here," I spoke to her softly, and I was glad to see her nod her head in understanding. I got up and got her ice cream, as I usually did. But I thought better of it. All she's been eating is ice cream since she had... the accident... It was time for something other than flavored ice and soft meat. 

I pushed the door open with my foot and flipped on the light with an elbow. She let out another whine, burying her head in the crook of my neck, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Ice cream?" I asked her. I looked at her face but she didn't look at me. Her mouth was still open, trying to catch her breath, staring at her small hands that held onto the blanket that was just barely in her lap. "Emmy?" She looked up slowly, looking scared. Frightened. I gave her a sad smile, but, she didn't smile back like she usually did. Not even a fake one. It was like she wasn't there, and that scared me. I grabbed the blanket by her feet that I folded earlier when I had her in the tub and unfolded it. I draped it over her, tucking her in. "You are not in trouble, do you understand me?" There was no answer. Of course she didn't, she had brain damage. And it was all my fault. 

When I came back to the room, she was fast asleep. The Cup of Noodles would grow cold, but I ignored that. I could always make more or just put it away for not. I put it on the dresser, carefully putting the fort beside it, making a mental note to put it away later. I came over, seeing that her brow was furrowed but that's all I saw, her hair covering the rest of her face. Gingerly, I moved it out of the way. She whimpered once, and I kissed her forehead, glad to see that her face began relaxing, making my own worried expression ease some. I hurt her so much, and she didn't even know what I did. Heck, she didn't even know what was going on around her half the time... 

 There was a knock on the door, loud enough to jolt the sleeping girl awake. 

I didn't even notice how long I've been staring off into space until I saw the clock. Three in the afternoon. Groaning, I rubbed my hands over my face. I looked at Emmy for a moment. 

"Please stay here, okay?" She looked at me sleepily before nodding slowly, probably not even understanding what I was asking of her. I got off the bed and leaned down next to her and kissed her forehead. A small smile crossed her features, a real smile, before nodding again and resting her head on her pillow, snuggling deeper into the blankets, though with some struggle. 

I tucked her in further before leaving. It felt like my heart stopped beating in my chest for a moment when I opened the door. My friends were here. 

My eyes grew wide for a moment, remembering that I still had work to do and that I called them to watch the house a month ago... I could never get one without the other so I had both come. I was so screwed. They didn’t know about her, and I didn’t know if I trusted them enough to take care of another human being.

"How'd that robbery go Jay?" Max asked as soon as he stepped into the room, not even waiting to be invited into the house. I ignored him, watching him saunter into the house before turning to Lenny.

“Do you want to come in?”

“I would love to, thank you,” he said loudly with a smile on his face. I winced at his voice, I had forgotten how loud that man could be. I wanted to hush him, but I didn’t want them to know about Emmy. Not yet. Why were they even here? The trip... Oh fucking shit. 

This wasn’t going to be good, not for me at least.

“Man, where’s your good bathroom?"

 

~°*•.+.•*°~  
 

After he kissed me, I nodded again and snuggled deeper into my bed, pulling my blanket closer around me when he got up. The loud bang scared me half to death, but when he told me to stay there? I knew that something must have been wrong. I wanted to go see what was wrong, but he told me to stay there. I jumped when I heard a small noise, even though it may have been my breathing. What if it wasn’t? What if that pounding was someone beating dad up?

Was he even my dad? Well, he must be… I had no reason not to trust him, he scared me a few times, but…

I heard footsteps coming my way, interrupting my racing thoughts, my heart growing faster when I began to hear voices.

“My bathroom is clogged.” I heard dads voice, it was rougher than usual, and he sounded desperate for something.

“Well, that just tells me how big a shit you are,” some other voice responded. I looked over the piled blankets for a moment, a small gasp leaving my lips when I heard the door creaking open. I saw light seeping into the room, the voices now whispering, too quiet for me to hear what my dad and the strange man were saying. Was it a burglar? Was he here to kill us? I ducked my head under the blankets, a small whine leaving my lips as I closed my eyes tightly, pulling the blanket around me as tightly as I could. It was silent for a moment, before the door opened more, and even with the blanket over my head and eyes shut tight, I could still see the light showing in the room. The light flickered on. 

“Oh,” was the voice. It was different than the first man that I didn’t recognize, or maybe it was and I was just too scared to know it. “Do you have a dog in here? Why’s there another bed?” the loud voice asked. I flinched when I heard the heavy steps coming closer, and I was sure that I was shaking in my fear.

“Get out of my room, Lenny.” My dad said softly, more footsteps following in after the first set. Lenny? So he knew this man? Then why was he here? Was he here to take me away like the doctor mentioned? If he mentioned it, I think he did at least. "Come on, the girls sleeping.”

“Is she your slave or something?” the loud voice asked. It may have been just a fraction quieter, but it still scared me. The steps stopped right beside me to my left, and I couldn’t stop myself from shaking. A small sob escaped my lips when I felt the blanket near the top of my head being pulled away from me. I gripped on tighter, but my grip faltered before I had a chance to get a good and proper hold on it.

“Oh my God, what the fuck is this doing here?” the guy above me demanded when the blanket was forcefully taken away. I curled into a tighter ball, but that wasn’t much considering that I still had a hard time moving around. Little by little, more steps came closer.

I wanted to cry, to scream at the strange man to go away and to call for dad, but the only thing that left my lips were pitiful sobs. A hand touched my head, and that only made me cry out more. I heard the man shushing me, but that only made me cry more. I didn’t know him. I didn’t want him. I wanted to go to bed, I was tired enough, but I just wanted my dad to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright for the most part.

The steps came closer as another pair came in. a third person. “Aw, hey, there’s no need to cry…” the man above me said slowly, as quietly as I had heard him yet. I tried to twist away from his hand, my eyes still closed tightly when he grabbed me by the back of my neck to keep my head in place. “Stop that,” and as soon as those words left, I somehow managed to quiet myself down and relax, even if it was only just slightly. “Good girl,” was the quick response to my behavior.

“Daddy…” I opened my eyes seeing him only a few feet away from me and the other man that let go of my neck, crying his name. He gave me a soft smile, before coming closer. I tried to sit up, but ended up wincing. When I noticed that he was still watching me struggle to get up, I gave him the best smile I could at the moment. I always smiled back, I had to let him know that I was okay. He helped me dress quickly into a long sleeved shirt, by allowed me to stay in my shorts if I promised to keep my blanket on, which I did. After that, he went back out to get other two he kicked out of the room. 

After a few moments of him talking to the other two after taking them into the living room, or the hall, I didn’t know but I could tell they were far away enough so that I couldn’t hear what they were saying, he came back. He gently picked me up, and I gladly wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled against him and wrapped my legs around his hips to keep me in place, even though it hurt, I tried not to let him see it.  He took me to the living room, one arm around my back as the other rested under my butt to keep me up. The blanket kept falling from my shoulders, but he always fixed it.

Far too soon, he had to let me go. Gently he set me down on the couch, where I reached up for him, begging him to pick me up again and not let me go, staring at him with pleading eyes as I for him. But when he didn’t and turned his back on me, I curled into a tight ball, pulling my knees to my chest the best that I could manage, a frown making its way to my lips. He went out of the room for a few seconds, only to come back with a chair. I scooted over for him, but he shook his head at me, and I went back to where I was set down.

I didn’t understand why he didn’t want to sit with me, there was plenty of room left on the couch for him. For both of us, even if we laid down, and honestly I wouldn’t have minded a good hug at that moment. Especially with the other two strange men that were in the room. He sat down across from me, a fake smile showing, but that only made me upset. Something was wrong. I didn’t know what was wrong, and I was scared to find out. He straddled the chair as he sat facing me, his smile faltering as he looked to the other men that stood either side of him.

“Baby, I forgot to tell you that I’m going to have to be away for a few days.” I stared at my dad for a moment, staring from him to the other two in the room on his left, then the right. I didn’t understand what he was saying to me. “I’m going to have to leave for a while, baby.” He told me. "I totally forgot to tell you, I didn't even remember myself until a few minutes ago."

“No.” was my automatic response. It was rushed and sounded breathy, and I could feel the tears falling down my cheek that were surely red by now. I hugged the blanket tighter around myself that I he grabbed before we left the room, desperate to hold onto something that was real. I felt tears fall down my face. I stared at him, my vision blurry from the tears I had no control over. I watched him smile but I never allowed my own to form. He looked over at the two that I didn’t know, beckoning them and motioning for them to follow him with a flick of his wrist. 

I heard words being exchanged, but I was busy pulling my knees to my cheat, hugging them closely. I didn't do anything wrong. I hoped I didn't do anything bad. Did I do something that he didn't like? All too soon he came back out, quickly kissed my forehead and a gentle hug before leaving, a bag on his back. 

He left me. Just like that. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks when I realized that he wasn’t going to take me with him. Did he hate me? Was I doing something wrong? Didn’t he want me?

“So, little one, can you talk?” the man asked me. I gave him my best mad face, but he only gave me a soft laugh, making me even angrier than I already was. I tried to get up, but one leg gave put before I could even stand. 

 "I did... Wrong..." I told him softly, not daring to look at him. 

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now." The other man, Lenny said. "It's dark out, we should get you to bed I guess..." With that being said, he stood up and came over to me. I never realized how big he was, even bigger then dad. I shrunk away from him, and he automatically frowned at me. He kneeled in front of me so that we were eye level with each other. Without warning, he quickly snatched the blanket away. I scrambled to hide myself, but he just grabbed. My legs and stretched them out as I tried to kick him. 

"Max!" He yelled, staring at me in horror, looking over the stitches and gently running one hand over them while he held my feet under his other arm. It tingled in a weird way and I tried squirming away, but I was already tired, I had a tough time moving as it was. He stopped at the big one on my left leg, gently poking the angry red skin around it. I stared in horror as he started pressing on either side of it, and a sharp but dull pain shot there. I screamed once as loud as I could, trying my best to get away, but nothing worked. "Get me some wet paper towels!"

"Fine! Just stop yelling!" Came the reply. I saw green coming out of my leg, and it hurt so bad when he started going all along it. I was sobbing uncontrollably by the time the other man came in. I didn't pay attention anymore. I tried kicking him, but he just brushed my leg aside like I was a fly. 

"Find a knife or some scissors or something." He said to him, not exactly asking, but not in a demanding tone. When Max didn't move, too caught up staring at me, Lenny shouted. "Now!" I was breathing heavy, and I was out of energy, but I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked my body. It hurt so much... I was aware of him wiping the stuff off, some blood coming with it. The towel was warm, and it was soothing, but it still hurt badly. 

"I know, I know..." He murmured. "How did this happen?" He asked, more to himself than to me. He pulled out his phone, and before I could say no, my head was forced to the side, and a rag was forced over my mouth and nose. Where did it even come from? 

"Shh, just going to make this easier for all of us if you sleeping... There, good girl..."


	10. Chapter 10

"What's two plus two?" Dad asked me. I stared at the other man in the room nervously. He gave me a small smile, but he still scared me. "Emmy? Do you know?" I turned back to him, thinking hard and looking down at my hands. I could barely understand what he was asking. Frowning, I shook my head no after a minute. I felt a hand on my knee rather than saw it I looked up again back at dad, feeling tears in my eyes for not knowing. I felt stupid, and I probably was, let alone useless. I wasn't allowed to help around the house, still having trouble using my hands and standing up. I couldn't even remember what happened before I was hurt. 

My legs itched, and arms too, almost constantly now. It was bothering me, but not enough to were I actually did anything. 

"It's more than amnesia." The guy behind him said, the deep voice making me shudder. He looked familiar, but scary. I realized I didn't like whatever he was. He was wearing a business suit, but had a long white button up lab coat. He came over, and I couldn't help but shrink away when he reached out to touchme. "She hurt herself pretty badly." My frown grew deeper, my brows furrowing in confusion. He touched the left side of my head, and a small yelp left my lips and I jerked away. When he tried taking another step closer, I tried my best to scramble away. 

"Hey! Leave her be!" Dad screamed at him, but the doctor ignored him, grabbing me. Though he wasn't rough, he still scared me.  
   
"S-sorry! Really don't know!" I tried to say, but it came out as a sob. I clumsily managed to get around him, right into my dad’s arms. "Sorry, don't... I don't know," I whispered, holding him around his neck as tightly as I could manage. But even then, my wrists hurt and my fingers burned with the effort that I was using to hold into him.

He shushed me, of course. He wrapped his own arms around my waist and picked me up. I automatically locked my legs around his hips to stay in place, my hands constantly losing their hold on his shirt. I had my eyes clenched tight, but I knew when he sat on the couch. It made my legs uncomfortable, and he seemed to sense this, moving my right leg to join the other and making my let go of him. It hurt, but I was able to stay quiet. I kept my hands on his chest, pushing my face into his shirt as my tears got the best of me.

"Maybe she needs surgery," he said above me, talking to the other man.

"Maybe it's best she doesn't remember. And I don't think that she'll need surgery. She doesn't know what happened, so this may be your chance to start your life. I need to go, it's getting late, remember soft foods for a while." Dad wrapped one arm around my middle, his other hand on my head, leaning his chin on top of my head too. He began rocking, my tense body relaxing at the movement. A door opened and was soon to close. 

"Let's go to bed, baby..."

 

+.•*°~°*•.+

 

Slowly, I lifted the small girl up, a small cry leaving her lips despite how hard she tried to stay quiet. I knew it hurt her, and the poor dear didn't even know what happened. I didn't tell her anything, and even if I did, would she understand? She had too much trouble listening to conversations, let alone having one. I had to speak slowly, and even then, she didn't understand some of the time. 

"Hurts..." Was all she said before I shushed her. 

"I know, baby. I know," I whispered to her, taking her to my room. I managed to buy her a futon and had it shipped here. She didn't like my bed that was for sure. Too stiff for her. She convulsed for a second, and I thought she was going to throw up, only to look down and see that she was sobbing. I pushed the door open with my foot and flipped on the light with an elbow. She let out another whine, burying her head in the crook of my neck, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

Gently, I set her on the red futon, her hands falling down on her chest, clutching it at if her heart hurt. She did that the night I took her. I ignored it, probably just a habit that she subconsciously did when she was scared of something. I gave her a soft smile, wiping the years from her blue eyes. She sniffles once, her bottom lip quivering.

The cuts were getting puffy, scars forming. But they didn't look right, and yet, I decided to leave it. 

"It's okay, everything is fine, Emmy." I told her softly, stroking her hair. I could see that she tried to smile, only to wince. Her face was going red. "Baby, are you okay, you feel sick?" I felt her forehead, and she was hot. Boiling. Her chest jumped, shuddered, and jumped again in a silent coughing fit. Quickly, I took another pillow off of my bed and put it under her head, which immediately eased her breathing. After the wheezing passed, I sat next to her on the bed, her cold hands reaching for my own. I took them gently, knowing that it must hurt her to do such a simple movement, her wrists cut and legs mangled from her own doing. But she didn't know, and I planned to keep it that way. 

I bundled her own pillow under her knees, knowing that she couldn't keep them straight, the stitches the doctor gave her as she slept hurt too much for her to move properly. She whined once when I lifted them up, but she didn't pull away. I took her blanket off of her, and made out to fold it, but she reached out. She grasped the air repeatedly, trying to grab it. A small smile passed my features as I simply lined it on her side, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it up. 

"Stay here," I spoke to her softly, and I was glad to see her nod her head in understanding. I got up and got her ice cream, as I usually did. But I thought better of it. All she's been eating is ice cream since she had... the accident... It was time for something other than flavored ice and soft meat. 

I pushed the door open with my foot and flipped on the light with an elbow. She let out another whine, burying her head in the crook of my neck, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Ice cream?" I asked her. I looked at her face but she didn't look at me. Her mouth was still open, trying to catch her breath, staring at her small hands that held onto the blanket that was just barely in her lap. "Emmy?" She looked up slowly, looking scared. Frightened. I gave her a sad smile, but, she didn't smile back like she usually did. Not even a fake one. It was like she wasn't there, and that scared me. I grabbed the blanket by her feet that I folded earlier when I had her in the tub and unfolded it. I draped it over her, tucking her in. "You are not in trouble, do you understand me?" There was no answer. Of course she didn't, she had brain damage. And it was all my fault. 

When I came back to the room, she was fast asleep. The Cup of Noodles would grow cold, but I ignored that. I could always make more or just put it away for not. I put it on the dresser, carefully putting the fort beside it, making a mental note to put it away later. I came over, seeing that her brow was furrowed but that's all I saw, her hair covering the rest of her face. Gingerly, I moved it out of the way. She whimpered once, and I kissed her forehead, glad to see that her face began relaxing, making my own worried expression ease some. I hurt her so much, and she didn't even know what I did. Heck, she didn't even know what was going on around her half the time... 

 There was a knock on the door, loud enough to jolt the sleeping girl awake. 

I didn't even notice how long I've been staring off into space until I saw the clock. Three in the afternoon. Groaning, I rubbed my hands over my face. I looked at Emmy for a moment. 

"Please stay here, okay?" She looked at me sleepily before nodding slowly, probably not even understanding what I was asking of her. I got off the bed and leaned down next to her and kissed her forehead. A small smile crossed her features, a real smile, before nodding again and resting her head on her pillow, snuggling deeper into the blankets, though with some struggle. 

I tucked her in further before leaving. It felt like my heart stopped beating in my chest for a moment when I opened the door. My friends were here. 

My eyes grew wide for a moment, remembering that I still had work to do and that I called them to watch the house a month ago... I could never get one without the other so I had both come. I was so screwed. They didn’t know about her, and I didn’t know if I trusted them enough to take care of another human being.

"How'd that robbery go Jay?" Max asked as soon as he stepped into the room, not even waiting to be invited into the house. I ignored him, watching him saunter into the house before turning to Lenny.

“Do you want to come in?”

“I would love to, thank you,” he said loudly with a smile on his face. I winced at his voice, I had forgotten how loud that man could be. I wanted to hush him, but I didn’t want them to know about Emmy. Not yet. Why were they even here? The trip... Oh fucking shit. 

This wasn’t going to be good, not for me at least.

“Man, where’s your good bathroom?"


	11. Chapter eleven

After he kissed me, I nodded again and snuggled deeper into my bed, pulling my blanket closer around me when he got up. The loud bang scared me half to death, but when he told me to stay there? I knew that something must have been wrong. I wanted to go see what was wrong, but he told me to stay there. I jumped when I heard a small noise, even though it may have been my breathing. What if it wasn’t? What if that pounding was someone beating dad up?

Was he even my dad? Well, he must be… I had no reason not to trust him, he scared me a few times, but…

I heard footsteps coming my way, interrupting my racing thoughts, my heart growing faster when I began to hear voices.

“My bathroom is clogged.” I heard dads voice, it was rougher than usual, and he sounded desperate for something.

“Well, that just tells me how big a shit you are,” some other voice responded. I looked over the piled blankets for a moment, a small gasp leaving my lips when I heard the door creaking open. I saw light seeping into the room, the voices now whispering, too quiet for me to hear what my dad and the strange man were saying. Was it a burglar? Was he here to kill us? I ducked my head under the blankets, a small whine leaving my lips as I closed my eyes tightly, pulling the blanket around me as tightly as I could. It was silent for a moment, before the door opened more, and even with the blanket over my head and eyes shut tight, I could still see the light showing in the room. The light flickered on. 

“Oh,” was the voice. It was different than the first man that I didn’t recognize, or maybe it was and I was just too scared to know it. “Do you have a dog in here? Why’s there another bed?” the loud voice asked. I flinched when I heard the heavy steps coming closer, and I was sure that I was shaking in my fear.

“Get out of my room, Lenny.” My dad said softly, more footsteps following in after the first set. Lenny? So he knew this man? Then why was he here? Was he here to take me away like the doctor mentioned? If he mentioned it, I think he did at least. "Come on, the girls sleeping.”

“Is she your slave or something?” the loud voice asked. It may have been just a fraction quieter, but it still scared me. The steps stopped right beside me to my left, and I couldn’t stop myself from shaking. A small sob escaped my lips when I felt the blanket near the top of my head being pulled away from me. I gripped on tighter, but my grip faltered before I had a chance to get a good and proper hold on it.

“Oh my God, what the fuck is this doing here?” the guy above me demanded when the blanket was forcefully taken away. I curled into a tighter ball, but that wasn’t much considering that I still had a hard time moving around. Little by little, more steps came closer.

I wanted to cry, to scream at the strange man to go away and to call for dad, but the only thing that left my lips were pitiful sobs. A hand touched my head, and that only made me cry out more. I heard the man shushing me, but that only made me cry more. I didn’t know him. I didn’t want him. I wanted to go to bed, I was tired enough, but I just wanted my dad to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright for the most part.

The steps came closer as another pair came in. a third person. “Aw, hey, there’s no need to cry…” the man above me said slowly, as quietly as I had heard him yet. I tried to twist away from his hand, my eyes still closed tightly when he grabbed me by the back of my neck to keep my head in place. “Stop that,” and as soon as those words left, I somehow managed to quiet myself down and relax, even if it was only just slightly. “Good girl,” was the quick response to my behavior.

“Daddy…” I opened my eyes seeing him only a few feet away from me and the other man that let go of my neck, crying his name. He gave me a soft smile, before coming closer. I tried to sit up, but ended up wincing. When I noticed that he was still watching me struggle to get up, I gave him the best smile I could at the moment. I always smiled back, I had to let him know that I was okay. He helped me dress quickly into a long sleeved shirt, by allowed me to stay in my shorts if I promised to keep my blanket on, which I did. After that, he went back out to get other two he kicked out of the room. 

After a few moments of him talking to the other two after taking them into the living room, or the hall, I didn’t know but I could tell they were far away enough so that I couldn’t hear what they were saying, he came back. He gently picked me up, and I gladly wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled against him and wrapped my legs around his hips to keep me in place, even though it hurt, I tried not to let him see it.  He took me to the living room, one arm around my back as the other rested under my butt to keep me up. The blanket kept falling from my shoulders, but he always fixed it.

Far too soon, he had to let me go. Gently he set me down on the couch, where I reached up for him, begging him to pick me up again and not let me go, staring at him with pleading eyes as I for him. But when he didn’t and turned his back on me, I curled into a tight ball, pulling my knees to my chest the best that I could manage, a frown making its way to my lips. He went out of the room for a few seconds, only to come back with a chair. I scooted over for him, but he shook his head at me, and I went back to where I was set down.

I didn’t understand why he didn’t want to sit with me, there was plenty of room left on the couch for him. For both of us, even if we laid down, and honestly I wouldn’t have minded a good hug at that moment. Especially with the other two strange men that were in the room. He sat down across from me, a fake smile showing, but that only made me upset. Something was wrong. I didn’t know what was wrong, and I was scared to find out. He straddled the chair as he sat facing me, his smile faltering as he looked to the other men that stood either side of him.

“Baby, I forgot to tell you that I’m going to have to be away for a few days.” I stared at my dad for a moment, staring from him to the other two in the room on his left, then the right. I didn’t understand what he was saying to me. “I’m going to have to leave for a while, baby.” He told me. "I totally forgot to tell you, I didn't even remember myself until a few minutes ago."

“No.” was my automatic response. It was rushed and sounded breathy, and I could feel the tears falling down my cheek that were surely red by now. I hugged the blanket tighter around myself that I he grabbed before we left the room, desperate to hold onto something that was real. I felt tears fall down my face. I stared at him, my vision blurry from the tears I had no control over. I watched him smile but I never allowed my own to form. He looked over at the two that I didn’t know, beckoning them and motioning for them to follow him with a flick of his wrist. 

I heard words being exchanged, but I was busy pulling my knees to my cheat, hugging them closely. I didn't do anything wrong. I hoped I didn't do anything bad. Did I do something that he didn't like? All too soon he came back out, quickly kissed my forehead and a gentle hug before leaving, a bag on his back. 

He left me. Just like that. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks when I realized that he wasn’t going to take me with him. Did he hate me? Was I doing something wrong? Didn’t he want me?

“So, little one, can you talk?” the man asked me. I gave him my best mad face, but he only gave me a soft laugh, making me even angrier than I already was. I tried to get up, but one leg gave put before I could even stand. 

 "I did... Wrong..." I told him softly, not daring to look at him. 

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now." The other man, Lenny said. "It's dark out, we should get you to bed I guess..." With that being said, he stood up and came over to me. I never realized how big he was, even bigger then dad. I shrunk away from him, and he automatically frowned at me. He kneeled in front of me so that we were eye level with each other. Without warning, he quickly snatched the blanket away. I scrambled to hide myself, but he just grabbed. My legs and stretched them out as I tried to kick him. 

"Max!" He yelled, staring at me in horror, looking over the stitches and gently running one hand over them while he held my feet under his other arm. It tingled in a weird way and I tried squirming away, but I was already tired, I had a tough time moving as it was. He stopped at the big one on my left leg, gently poking the angry red skin around it. I stared in horror as he started pressing on either side of it, and a sharp but dull pain shot there. I screamed once as loud as I could, trying my best to get away, but nothing worked. "Get me some wet paper towels!"

"Fine! Just stop yelling!" Came the reply. I saw green coming out of my leg, and it hurt so bad when he started going all along it. I was sobbing uncontrollably by the time the other man came in. I didn't pay attention anymore. I tried kicking him, but he just brushed my leg aside like I was a fly. 

"Find a knife or some scissors or something." He said to him, not exactly asking, but not in a demanding tone. When Max didn't move, too caught up staring at me, Lenny shouted. "Now!" I was breathing heavy, and I was out of energy, but I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked my body. It hurt so much... I was aware of him wiping the stuff off, some blood coming with it. The towel was warm, and it was soothing, but it still hurt badly. 

"I know, I know..." He murmured. "How did this happen?" He asked, more to himself than to me. He pulled out his phone, and before I could say no, my head was forced to the side, and a rag was forced over my mouth and nose. Where did it even come from? 

"Shh, just going to make this easier for all of us if you sleeping... There, good girl..."


End file.
